


Water Erosion

by MickyRC



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Canon-Typical Angst, Light Angst, Like, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickyRC/pseuds/MickyRC
Summary: There have been more times than they can count when they've had to push each other away. But time and water wear down all things, and eventually, happy endingsdohappen.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 65
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #5 "A summer night in the South Downs"





	Water Erosion

**Author's Note:**

> For the 4th SOSH Guess the Author game! The prompt this round was "a summer night in the South Downs."

They stood at the water’s edge while the waves lapped against their feet. One pair sandaled, one bare. One of the creatures behind them was braying mournfully. Its mate stood close, trying to soothe him.

“I suppose that’s it, then?”

“Forty nights not enough for you, angel?”

Aziraphale was quiet.

“Island’s nice, at least. Could stay here a while.”

“No. I’ve been told to head east after all this.”

“Oh.”

Aziraphale stepped onto the water, and Crowley watched him walk away.

* * *

“I don’t suppose I could stay to see the full effect?” Aziraphale called up. Crowley was perched on some scaffolding, practicing. The Nile was due to flood, and soon the banks they stood on would be crowded with worshipers.

Crowley was going to be a centerpiece of the celebration. Sometimes the snake tail got him places. “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he said though. “False gods. Idols, all that.”

Aziraphale nodded. “I understand.”

* * *

“That was… interesting.”

“It was certainly more… literal, than I was expecting.”

The lake rippled, as if to say _don’t push your luck. I’ve got more swords where that came from._

“That’s it for my job, then,” Crowley said. “Arthur’s ready, that’s my cue.”

“Oh. Well. I’ll see you another time, then.”

“Yeah, angel. And think about that Arrangement idea, will you?”

* * *

Aziraphale was standing near a canal when Crowley walked up.

“How long are you in town?”

“Not much longer. Blessing down in Rome.”

Crowley scoffed. “Are there not enough blessings going on down there?”

“Crowley, please.”

“Could leave it alone, is all I’m saying. It’ll get lost in the shuffle. It’s been years since I was in Venice, I could use someone to show me around.”

Aziraphale twisted a button on his doublet. “It’ll have to be someone else, I’m afraid. I have to go to Rome.”

“Oh.”

Aziraphale stepped towards the canal. “It was nice to see you,” he said, and stepped onto a boat. Crowley watched him leave.

* * *

“I don’t need you!”

“And the feeling is mutual! _Obviously!”_

* * *

They stood at the water’s edge with sandy bare feet. It was starting to get cold. They’d missed the peak season, only finding their cottage at the tail end of summer. With the sun already sunk, the September air was chilled. Crowley shivered. Aziraphale unlinked their hands to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

“Alright, darling?”

“Mhm.”

“We can go in if you’re cold.”

“Nah. I like being out here. And if I’m cold it gives you an excuse to hold me.”

Aziraphale laughed.

They watched the moon come up, and Crowley pointed out all the stars in the sky that weren’t quite where they were originally meant to be. Aziraphale’s arm stayed around him the whole time.

When Crowley quieted, and they’d been standing in comfortable silence for a time, Aziraphale spoke up. “I think I’m ready to go home, dearest mine. Are you alright with leaving?”

Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s palm. “Yeah,” he said. “As long as I’m leaving with you.”


End file.
